Dirty talk
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA université : Castiel suit souvent Dean du regard...et Benny l'a très vite remarqué. Il s'amuse à le taquiner un peu...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Dirty talk  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Rating** : M _(langage cru)_  
**Genres** : UA université, romance porny  
**Personnages/Couple** : Castiel/Dean/Benny  
**Nombre de mots** : 688  
**Commentaires** : Le premier chapitre devrait être un One Shot. C'est devenu par la suite une collaboration avec Marryblack. Nous espérons pouvoir écrire plein de petits chapitres sur Dean, Castiel, Benny, et du porn, du porn, du porn ! Et du dirty talk bien sûr ! ^^

* * *

A la fin du cours, Dean Winchester descendit rapidement les marches pour rejoindre le prof sur l'estrade ; il avait quelques questions à poser.  
De son point d'observation, Castiel regardait attentivement Dean en faisant mine de ranger lentement ses affaires, tandis que le reste de l'amphi se vidait.  
Dean était brillant, charmeur ; Castiel regardait son beau profil en rêvassant : le mouvement de ses lèvres pendant qu'il discutait, qu'il souriait, sûr de lui ; son maintien assuré, la finesse de ses muscles galbés, le dessin parfait de son corps. Si beau. Inaccessible. Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé. Il se contentait de l'observer, de loin, d'écouter ses conversations l'air de rien. Le début d'une obsession dangereuse dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Dean Winchester l'attirait de façon irrépressible. Et lui, il était le nerd bizarre qui essayait toujours de s'asseoir à proximité de lui dans l'amphithéâtre sans que ça se remarque...  
« Il ne te jettera jamais un regard, tu sais... », chuchota soudain une voix rauque à son oreille.  
Castiel sursauta ; il eut du mal à quitter Dean des yeux, mais il finit néanmoins par se retourner. Benny était penché derrière lui, l'air amusé. Castiel avait été découvert, ça lui nouait le ventre d'anxiété.  
Car Benny était le petit ami de Dean.  
« Je sais à quoi tu penses. », souffla Benny, enjôleur, en se penchant davantage.  
Castiel frémit lorsque le cajun le força à regarder à nouveau devant lui, une main calleuse sur sa nuque. Dean était en train d'échanger des documents avec le prof sans se rendre compte qu'il était le sujet de l'attention des deux étudiants. Il était tellement naïf, malgré sa rudesse apparente. Il ne se doutait sûrement pas des pensées obscènes qu'on pouvait avoir en le voyant. Ça ne le rendait pas innocent pour autant, loin de là...  
« Je vais te dire : au lit, il est brûlant comme la braise », murmura Benny, devinant effectivement ses pensées. « Il n'a aucune pudeur et il se laisse totalement aller. C'est comme ça qu'il est vraiment : honnête avec ses désirs. »  
Castiel imaginait, le rouge aux joues, un Dean se déshabillant lentement pour lui, le regard rivé au sien avec une insolence sexy ; à genoux, offrant sa bouche, le regard pétillant de convoitise. Ses lèvres charnues sur son sexe. Sa peau à portée de main, toute satinée...en sueur entre ses bras, pendant qu'il le besogne, qu'il le saute sans répit, le force à se plier à ses envies. C'est ce qu'il veut depuis le début, depuis qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois. Le posséder...  
« Quand je le prend, il couine comme une pucelle. », annonça Benny tout bas avec une note de satisfaction. « J'adore l'avoir à ma merci, écrasé sous mon poids, et lui faire subir mes coups de rein. Le rendre impuissant et avide. L'entendre gémir mon nom d'une voix âpre, pour que j'y aille plus fort, plus profond...même si c'est quelque chose que tu ne verras jamais. »  
Castiel déglutit, la bouche sèche. Une érection commençait à naître dans son pantalon. Maintenant, ce n'était pas seulement Dean et lui qu'il imaginait, mais le cajun prenant le contrôle. Viril, dominateur, ce qu'il rêvait désespérément d'être. Le genre d'homme que mérite Dean.  
« Il aime aussi quand c'est un peu brutal. », avoua Benny sur le ton de la confidence. « Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il a besoin de se faire soumettre au pieu. Quand je lui donne la fessée, il pousse des cris de plaisir à te faire jouir si tu les entendais. Tellement indécent. Il n'arrête pas de réclamer ma queue à des moments inattendus...je te parie que dès qu'on sera sorti, il voudra tirer un coup avant le prochain cours...peut-être qu'il me laissera l'enculer dans les chiottes, parce que c'est tellement sordide que ça le fera bander... »  
- Benny !, appela Dean.  
L'interpellé sourit en se levant. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Castiel en quittant sa rangée et rejoignit son petit-ami en bas. Ils sortirent.  
Et Castiel resta seul, les genoux serrés, humilié.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le site n'étant guère prévu pour les collaborations d'auteurs, le chapitre 2 se trouve dans les fictions de Marry-black, sous le titre "Look at me"**

* * *

à plus tard pour le chapitre 3, qui se trouvera ici. Je suis en charge des chapitres impaires ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 en avant !**

* * *

Dans le hall de la fac, il y avait une rangée de casiers de forme cubique, comme dans les gares, mis à la disposition des étudiants. Castiel en avait un à lui, dans lequel il rangeait méticuleusement livres et documents utiles à sa journée de cours. Étant d'une maniaquerie peu ordinaire, tout y était bien agencé de sorte à optimiser un maximum l'espace. Quand il ouvrait la porte de son casier, rien ne tombait...habituellement.

Cette fois, une enveloppe que l'on avait dû glisser dans la fente tomba à ses pieds. Il la ramassa et, curieux, l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une clef plate et un petit mot écrit à son intention :

_Ce soir, 21h. Bloc C, Chambre 201_

Pas de signature.

Il eut beau examiner attentivement l'écriture, il demeura bien en peine d'en déterminer l'auteur ; cependant, loin d'être naïf, il se doutait de l'identité de l'expéditeur.

La présence de la clef dans sa poche ne fit comme plus pesante, et il se sentit rougir. Fébrilement, il joua avec tandis qu'il refermait son casier.

Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir les tripes de se rendre au rendez-vous.

.

Castiel hésita longuement avant de se décider à y aller.

Il se retrouva pourtant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru devant la porte marquée du nombre 201, et il se mit à réfléchir. Il était encore temps de faire marche arrière. De fuir en somme.

Les mains tremblantes, il inséra la clef dans la serrure et tourna celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement discret qui le tétanisa sur place.

A l'intérieur, tout était noir.

Il demeura quelques secondes sur le seuil, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans le logement étudiant.

Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Les bras tendus devant lui, tâtonnant timidement le mur qu'il longea, il finit par trouver une nouvelle porte close.

Il n'osait allumer la lumière de peur d'être surpris. Il ne se sentait pas pour autant à l'aise et craignait un piège.

Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la seconde porte, il déboucha dans la petite pièce où dormait Dean.

Étendu sur un grand lit deux places placé en dessous de la fenêtre, le jeune homme était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Le drap seul préservait sa pudeur, entortillé au niveau de son entrejambe, car le reste était nu, et brillant de sueur. L'odeur musquée de sexe ne laissait aucun doute sur l'activité qui lui avait demandé tant d'énergie.

La lueur orangée du réverbère, à l'extérieur, se diffusait dans la chambre, donnant au corps de Dean un halo doré. Celui-ci était d'une rare perfection, et bien que l'ayant déjà vu, Castiel ne put résister à l'envie de l'observer de plus près. Il vînt s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce corps offert à ses regards. Le parfait abandon de Dean dans le sommeil le rendait aussi beau qu'en plein jour. Bien sûr, Castiel aimait Dean dans ce qu'il avait de vivant, dans ses sourires et ses expressions, l'assurance de ses gestes, la fierté dans son attitude ; il les admirait beaucoup.

Mais la paix qu'il dégageait en ce moment-même était une rareté qui ne faisait qu'accentuer davantage l'envie de Castiel de le posséder.

Il ne pouvait pas se leurrer. La beauté de Dean y était pour beaucoup. Cependant, il ressentait quelque chose pour lui qui lui serrait le ventre, quelque chose de difficile à percevoir pour lui, parce qu'il n'aimait rien ni personne, pas vraiment. Il était toujours seul dans son petit univers, ne laissant personne y entrer.

Comme l'avait suggéré Benny, il pourrait faire bien des choses. Il pourrait écarter ses longues jambes glabres qui hantaient ses fantasmes depuis si longtemps, et lécher la peau sensible entre ses cuisses. Il pourrait utiliser ses mains larges aux jointures saillantes pour se masturber, comme Benny l'avait fait avec ses propres doigts – il en gardait un souvenir ému qui l'avait déjà fait jouir plusieurs fois dans le secret de sa propre chambre.

Il pourrait, s'il en avait l'audace, glisser son gland tout contre la joue de Dean et regarder le liquide pré-séminal souiller sa peau de pêche, ses joues couvertes de taches de rousseur. A cette image, le début d'érection qui commençait de déformer son pantalon se pressa plus encore contre la toile de son entrejambe.

Toutefois, au lieu de céder à ses pulsions primaires, il se pencha vers le visage du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait de longs cils qui reposaient délicatement sur ses joues. Ses taches de son étaient invisibles dans la pénombre, mais il les devinait couvrant son nez droit et parfait.

Il plia un coude près de sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux, du bout des doigts, en se penchant davantage. Il retînt son souffle en écoutant celui de Dean, qui demeurait calme et régulier. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, laissant passer un filet d'air.

Castiel posa tendrement les siennes sur la bouche de Dean et l'embrassa, prenant le temps de savourer le contact, la chaleur, la texture, et la honte qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, la jalousie intense. Une part de lui aurait voulu qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Qu'il le _veuille._

Hélas, ce n'était pas possible, et il devrait se contenter de ce qui était à sa portée.

Il gémit en appuyant davantage ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, caressant ses cheveux près de l'oreille.

Soudain, il perçut un froissement et se redressa vivement, se retournant en même temps.

Benny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle, un pack de bière dans la main.

Castiel resta interdit, la bouche soudain sèche. Le reflet de la lumière orange dans la semi-obscurité donnait à Benny des airs prédateurs. Son sourire et la manière dont il le regardait accentuaient cette impression, et Castiel se raidit en serrant les fesses, dans un regain d'excitation.

Benny posa les bières et retira sa veste ainsi que sa casquette, qu'il jeta sur le lit à côté de Castiel. Celui-ci sursauta au bruit que cela fit et revînt sur Dean, craignant qu'il ne se réveille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, vu comment je l'ai épuisé, il ne risque pas de se réveiller. », susurra le cajun.

Castiel le dévisagea, le visage empreint de stupeur, tandis qu'il déboutonnait lentement sa chemise ; il était évident qu'il savourait le regard de Castiel sur lui, à la fois appréhension, attente et désir.

« Je penserais que tu serais un peu plus audacieux. », chuchota-t-il sur un ton faussement déçu.

Castiel était littéralement fasciné par le roulement des mots dans sa bouche, du grondement qu'ils formaient lorsque Benny parlait, avec son accent du sud bien à lui.

Une main ferme se posa sur sa nuque, et tout à coup, Benny était incroyablement près, de sorte qu'il put murmurer à son oreille :

« Ou alors peut-être que tu m'attendais ? »

Pivoine, Castiel baissa les yeux. Il capta néanmoins le rire bas de Benny, et quand celui-ci mordilla le lobe de son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Qu'est-ce que..., prononça-t-il, rauque.

- J'aime ta voix, grogna Benny en se plaquant contre lui. Laisse-moi l'entendre à nouveau.

Il renversa Cas sur le lit et s'empara de sa cuisse pour la lever contre sa propre hanche.

Castiel couina faiblement en percutant le pied de Dean et balbutia rapidement.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Cependant Benny ne l'écoutait pas, défaisant le col de sa chemise pour lécher, sucer et mordre gentiment sa gorge. Castiel se cambra, incapable de se défendre contre cette attaque incongrue et tellement émoustillante.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se soumettre si facilement. Il griffa l'épaule de Benny en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte, mais ce dernier le surplombait, l'épinglant au matelas sous son poids, et il était, à priori, bien plus fort que lui.

- Du calme, _Pretty boy_, lui ordonna Benny d'un ton tranquille en lui volant un baiser.

Castiel frissonna au surnom. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose, et bizarrement, ça lui faisait de l'effet. Décidé à ne pas être en reste, il fourragea dans les cheveux de Benny, râpant son menton contre sa barbe en voulant répondre ardemment à son baiser.

D'une main, le cajun déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette. Il se détacha de lui pour lui retirer son pantalon avec une lenteur toute aguichante, le fixant dans les yeux. Cas le laissa faire, comme hypnotisé, et lorsque l'autre revînt entre ses cuisses pour lui arracher son sous-vêtement, il souleva le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche.

- Tout chaud et sexy pour moi, le complimenta Benny en empalmant sa verge tendue.

Cas renversa la tête en arrière dans un grognement appréciateur, écartant les cuisses sans vergogne. Il en avait assez d'être taquiné. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne rêvait plus que de ça. Qu'on s'intéresse enfin à lui, qu'on le touche.

Soudain la bouche de Benny enroba son sexe et il perdit alors le contrôle de lui-même. Les paupières fermement closes, il replia les genoux, serra les doigts sur le draps, tressautant, se trémoussant de plaisir, tandis que le cajun lui infligeait des caresses incroyables avec sa langue experte ; ses mains calleuses s'aventurèrent sur ses fesses et les malaxèrent comme si elles étaient faites pour ça, et c'était la première fois que Castiel était aussi excité par cette partie de son anatomie. Il se mit à haleter, à trembler de tout son corps, et rapidement, l'orgasme vînt.

Benny s'écarta presque aussitôt, emprisonnant son sexe dans sa main. Puis, quand Castiel rouvit les yeux, il esquissa un sourire tendancieux et étala la semence encore chaude sur le ventre du plus jeune.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, avant de reprendre doucement pied avec la réalité.

- Hey, arrête ça ! C'est sale !

- Ça ne te gênait pourtant pas de mettre ton nez dans le boxer de Dean la dernière fois, fit remarquer Benny, narquois mais détendu.

Il s'allongea près de Castiel, les jambes dépassant du lit.

Cas détourna les yeux.

- C'est différent. Dean, il est...

Benny le fixait à nouveau de son regard le plus perçant ; et pourtant, il n'exprimait aucun jugement, juste une expression neutre et presque bienveillante.

- Il est... ?

Castiel rosit :

- Il est spécial.

Le cajun hocha la tête. Cas se redressa et renfila chemise et pantalon. Benny le regarda faire d'un air grave.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il l'est ?

Castiel se figea. Au début, il ne voulut pas répondre, mais finalement, il réfléchit.

Pourquoi Dean lui plaisait-il autant ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il finalement. Il est magnifique...mais en plus, il est...

Il poussa un soupir de frustration, n'arrivant pas à dire ce qu'il voudrait.

- Il est attachant, proposa Benny avec conviction.

Castiel lui jeta un regard surpris en nouant machinalement sa cravate.

- Oui...c'est ça.

Benny se leva et lui enleva la cravate des mains.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, _Pretty boy._

Il enlaça sa taille pour le presser contre lui et la chemise de Castiel lui colla au ventre à cause du sperme, provoquant un frisson de dégoût. Quand c'était sa propre semence, c'était tout de suite moins sexy.

Benny parut le remarquer, car il gloussa.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te couvrirait le ventre...

Il darda la langue dans son oreille.

- A moins que tu préfères que je remplisse ton petit cul vierge...

Et il empoigna son derrière avec force, le faisant crier sur le coup.

- Un peu moins de bruit, fit alors la voix de Dean, suivit d'un baillement.

Castiel sursauta et tourna la tête.

Entretemps, et pendant qu'il ne le regardait pas, Dean s'était redressé et assis dans le lit, le regard rivé sur eux deux. Il dégageait toujours cette assurance désarmante qui, même nu, lui accordait une prestance et un charisme sans pareils. Cas en demeura statufié.

Ensuite un brusque sentiment de honte l'envahit en surprenant le regard qu'échangèrent Dean et Benny. Il se sentit exclus, comme si on s'était joué de lui.

Il se dégagea brutalement, laissant Benny abasourdi. Il se précipita vers la sortie.

- Attends, s'exclama Dean mais il l'ignora.

Il sortit en courant de la chambre 201. Sa peau collait, il sentait la sueur et le stupre, et sa vision était floue à cause des larmes qu'il tentait de refouler.

Dean et Benny étaient fiers de leur coup ; lui se sentait toujours minable. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'ils pourraient s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui ?

Le ridicule, nerdy et associal Castiel, toujours seul, tellement avide, tellement pathétique.

Cette fois il s'enfuit bel et bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre 4 est à découvrir chez Marry-black, dans la fanfiction intitulée "Look at me"**

* * *

à bientôt pour le chapitre 5...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : beaucoup de dirty talk, des gens tout nus, de la sueur, une photo sexy prise avec un portable et une virginité en danger !**

* * *

C'était peut-être stupide, mais pour la première fois, Castiel hésitait.

Il était debout devant le miroir de sa penderie, en caleçon, et demeurait incapable de prendre une décision quant à la tenue qu'il allait enfiler pour faire son jogging du matin.

D'habitude, il se contentait d'un survêtement d'une seule couleur qui ne lui allait pas, mais qui avait le mérite d'être confortable.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il savait qu'il serait observé, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il se sache étrange, il essayait autant que possible de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Mais il savait que Dean serait là, et ça lui nouait le ventre d'appréhension. Il ne pouvait décemment pas apparaître devant lui dans cet accoutrement disgracieux, alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à établir le contact.

D'un coup d'œil, il constata que l'heure continuait de tourner et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il risquait de rater l'entraînement des cheerleaders. Bien que cela pourrait résoudre son problème vestimentaire, ça donnerait l'impression à Dean qu'il l'évitait – encore.

Il se détailla dans la glace, très critique envers son physique. Dean avait dit qu'il l'appréciait.

Comment faire pour que ce soit toujours le cas ?

...

Les membres de l'équipe des cheerleaders finissaient leurs échauffements lorsque Castiel apparut près de la bordure du terrain, faisant le tour à petites foulées, comme tous les mercredi.

Dean avait passé son temps à guetter son arrivée, et pourtant ce fût Meg qui le remarqua la première. Elle s'éloigna du reste du groupe, et c'est à ce moment-là que Dean releva la tête.

- Hey, handsome !

Castiel s'arrêta, jetant à la nouvelle venue un regard franchement surpris. Celle-ci lui sourit, prédatrice.

- Je m'appelle Meg. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Castiel, répondit mécaniquement ce dernier sans laisser paraître qu'il était un peu intimidé.

La jolie brune s'approcha.

- Castiel ? J'aurais plutôt pensé à un truc comme...Clarence, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu es plutôt mignon, tu sais ?

De là où il était – c'est à dire loin de la scène – Dean les surveillait, sans pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient : il voyait l'embarras de Cas, ses joues rouges, et le sourire flatté qu'il esquissait. Il portait un t-shirt collé à son torse par la sueur, et un short de cycliste qui était, de l'avis de Dean, tout ce qu'il y a de plus indécent. Il n'aimait décidément pas beaucoup voir la jeune femme lui tourner autour alors qu'il s'était fait tout beau pour lui, et pour lui seul.

Lorsque Meg revînt, elle arborait un air triomphant. L'une des cheerleaders lui demanda :

- Alors, tu lui as parlé ?

- Non, on a joué au scrabble, rétorqua l'autre, sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ?, interrogea une autre fille.

- Pas grand chose, avoua Meg en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je l'ai désarçonné.

Elle rit.

- C'était adorable.

Dean fit la moue et se tourna vers les gradins.

Tout en haut, penché sur la balustrade, Benny ne le regardait pas. Les yeux plissés, l'expression soucieuse et dure, il fixait la silhouette de Castiel qui se remettait en route.

...

Une fois rentré, Castiel retira son t-shirt. Il était un peu déçu, mais pas tant que ça.

Même si c'était assez inattendu, le fait que Meg vienne lui parler lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait trouvé idiot, parce qu'il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, parce qu'il était maladroit et inexpérimenté dans ce genre de situation : pourtant elle lui avait tout de même glissé son numéro de téléphone, et il avait apprécié qu'elle soit aussi directive. C'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Pas assez cependant pour oublier Dean et Benny. Mais il ne savait pas encore quoi faire de ses sentiments à l'égard de ces deux-là, ni quelle attitude adopter. Il préférait voir ce qui allait se passer, sans influer sur les évènements.

Quelque part, il était assez trouillard, il en était conscient.

Fatigué de se poser des questions, pris des fringues de rechange et partit prendre une douche.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau tiède, c'était comme si les incertitudes glissaient sur lui et disparaissaient dans le siphon.

Une main posée sur le mur recouvert de carrelage, l'autre autour de sa queue, il se branlait nerveusement pour évacuer son stress et sa culpabilité. La tête penchée, il laissait le jet plaquer ses cheveux sur son crâne et l'eau dégouliner sur son visage, goutter de son menton : les lèvres entrouvertes, les paupières closes, il pensait à Dean. De beaux yeux verts brillants rivés sur lui. Ses lèvres pulpeuses l'embrassant avec ardeur. Son corps chaud contre le sien, se pressant, se cambrant. Sa main glissant entre ses cuisses pour lui offrir une caresse ferme, sans le brusquer, juste pour l'encourager.

Il s'entendit gémir. Ses hanches tremblèrent : ce fantasme ne lui suffisait plus.

Secrètement, il évoqua Benny, ses mains sur sa taille, possessives, puissantes. Les baisers dans son cou, la barbe qui râpe contre sa peau, ses dents inscrivant leur marque sur sa peau. Le parfum musqué de l'étreinte, les cris de Dean tandis qu'il se glisse dans l'étroitesse chaude et humide de son petit cul. Le grondement rauque de Benny, sa poitrine vibrant contre son dos, tandis qu'il s'enfonce, qu'il se moule contre lui. Être au milieu et se laisser bercer par le mouvement de va et vient entre ses fesses se répercutant entre les cuisses de Dean, l'excitation qui grimpe, la chaleur du cocon qu'ils forment à eux trois, parfaitement emboîtés...

Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte que, perdu dans ses rêveries érotiques, il avait fait dériver son majeur sous ses bourses, sur cette zone sensible près de l'anus. Il joua un instant avec l'idée de se tripoter à cet endroit, pour voir ce que ça faisait. Cependant, même s'il se sentait capable de prendre Dean par derrière, il avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse faire la même chose avec lui. Ça avait un côté un peu dégoûtant qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Il traça des cercles autour, curieux de découvrir cette partie de son corps qu'il ne touchait presque jamais. Les poils étaient fins et soyeux à cet endroit, toutefois il aurait aimé que ce soit plus lisse. N'était-ce pas...moche d'avoir des poils à cet endroit...même si c'était naturel ? L'était-ce ? Est-ce que, quand on est gay, on est sensé se raser ?

Il n'était pas friand de pornographie, et il n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il en était chez Dean et Benny – bien qu'il les ait vu nus tous les deux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se comparer, pour ne pas paraître plus étrange qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Comment devenir désirable ? Comment mériter l'attention dont il était avide ?

Il n'avait jamais été calculateur en séduction – ni très séducteur, par ailleurs – et il ignorait comment leurs plaire. Alors qu'il le voulait, il le voulait tellement.

La sodomie, une étape à franchir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent, il s'était laissé porté par les sensations. Mais en repensant aux mains de Benny sur lui, aux mots qu'ils avaient échangé, sa force, la vigueur de ses coups de rein...

Il ne pourrait pas résister à l'attrait de la nouveauté et de l'expérience. Et ça lui faisait peur, parce qu'il était vierge, célibataire depuis longtemps, et cela remettait en question beaucoup de choses, à commencer par ses désirs, qui prenaient un aspect dichotomique – dominer l'autre, se soumettre à son plaisir. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à gérer tout ça.

Le relationnel n'était pas son fort.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Benny sonna à la porte de son appartement.

...

Le cajun attendait patiemment derrière la porte. Il ne fut pas étonné par l'expression de stupeur qu'afficha Castiel quelques secondes en le voyant, avant de reprendre un air impassible.

Ce qui le surprenait, en revanche, c'était que le jeune homme semblait sortir tout juste de la douche, et ses cheveux collés sur sa tête par l'eau, qui gouttait sur ses épaules, lui donnait un air de chiot triste absolument attendrissant.

Le sentiment désagréable qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt en le voyant discuter avec Meg commença à fondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Castiel sur un ton neutre.

Et Benny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa maîtrise, parce qu'il le devinait mal à l'aise, pourtant rien ne transparaissait. Avec Dean, il agissait de manière plus spontanée, parce que ce dernier lui faisait perdre son calme apparent, avec son charme et son caractère sociable.

Les choses étaient différentes avec Benny.

- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

Le brun s'écarta sans renâcler, mais son froncement de sourcils parlait pour lui. Le cajun passa le seuil et en profita pour regarder où il était : Castiel avait le privilège, contrairement à Dean, d'habiter dans un appartement. Ce n'était pas très grand, toutefois l'espace avait été dégagé un maximum : il y avait beaucoup d'étagères et de placard, et tout était bien rangé, ce qui donnait l'impression de place vide. On retrouvait bien la manie de Castiel pour l'ordre et la propreté : comme quoi un simple intérieur peut en dire beaucoup sur son habitant.

Il y avait un canapé clic-clac, sur lequel Benny s'assit sans cérémonie, se demandant si c'était l'endroit où Castiel dormait. Il aimait l'idée de laisser une trace, de laisser une odeur ici, de sorte que le jeune homme pense à lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il sourit et fixa Castiel, qui était resté debout.

- Tu veux un café, ou quelque chose ?, proposa Cas, sans préciser ce qu'il entendait par « quelque chose ».

Benny tapota le coussin à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Cette fois, il vit très clairement Castiel se raidir et rougir, ce qui l'amusa. Il n'avait certes pas le pouvoir d'attraction de Dean, mais, à sa façon, il savait aussi le faire réagir à sa présence.

Castiel finit par s'asseoir, ne voulant certainement pas se montrer impoli. Il se sentait bizarrement excité et nerveux, parce qu'il avait fini par prendre conscience de ses désirs. Malgré cela, il ne voulait pas que Benny le sache. C'était honteux.

Il tripota machinalement l'ourlet de son peignoir, et le cajun susurra :

- Ne stresse pas. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Castiel aurait voulu rétorquer qu'il ne stressait pas, mais nier une évidence aussi flagrante n'aurait fait que le ridiculiser.

- Je vais me répéter, mais je me pose vraiment la question : pourquoi es-tu là ?, souffla Cas à brûle-pourpoint.

Soudain, Benny se pencha sur lui, glissant une main entre ses genoux découverts.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, gronda-t-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Cas s'écarta vivement, les yeux écarquillés, dans un petit bruit humide. Benny agrippa sa nuque et revînt à l'assaut. Son autre main remonta entre les cuisses encore mouillée de la douche, et ne tarda pas à trouver...un sous-vêtement.

- Ah..., soupira Benny, déçu, en baissant le nez tandis qu'il soulevait le pan du peignoir, contemplant ainsi un boxer Calvin Klein noir.

Castiel se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. En entendant la sonnette, il s'était empressé d'enfiler ça...dans l'espoir que son visiteur, contre touts attente, ne soit personne d'autre que Dean. Mais évidemment, celui-ci n'avait pas terminé son entraînement...

La main large de Benny empoigna son entrejambe, et il gémit, autant à cause du contact qu'à cause de la vision de sa paume, de ses doigts, pressés contre le tissu, avec dessous sa chair, sa chaleur.

Les lèvres de Benny chatouillèrent sa gorge, sa barbe frottant contre la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

- _Pretty boy_..., ronronna la voix du cajun en roulant le r.

Cas se détendit et vînt contre lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il caressa son torse.

- La dernière fois..., commença Castiel, énigmatique.

- Oui ?, fit Benny en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller.

- Tu as dis que tu me souillerais, chuchota Cas.

Benny se figea, surpris par ses paroles osées.

- Que tu étalerais ta semence sur moi, continua le brun en caressant son ventre lentement.

Sa main descendit plus au sud.

- Ou, si je préférais, tu t'occuperais de mon petit cul vierge. C'est ce que tu as dis, termina Castiel, avec sensualité en léchant ses lèvres asséchées par le désir.

- _Naughty boy _!, gronda Benny, un éclat de passion brutale dans le regard.

Il renversa brusquement Cas dans le canapé pour le couvrir de son corps, échangeant avec lui un baiser brûlant qui dura plusieurs minutes, tout en coups de langue avides et geignements.

Les doigts de Cas dans ses cheveux acheva de le convaincre de l'intérêt que lui portait ce dernier. Il donna un coup de rein entre les cuisses du jeune homme, le faisant couiner sous la pression de son érection massive, sous le jeans.

- Ne me tente pas, menaça-t-il. J'ai très envie de te mettre à quatre pattes et de te _fourrer_ exactement comme le mérite un petit allumeur tel que toi, de te pilonner jusqu'à faire de toi une chienne en chaleur _qui n'attend que ça _!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une poussée puissante qui lui provoqua un râle de frustration, montrant toute l'ampleur de sa luxure. Cas en était évidemment affamé, et l'accueillit avec un soupir satisfait : il se mit à haleter, son sexe se gonflant à mesure qu'il frottait contre le bas-ventre de Benny.

- Je vais prendre ta virginité, murmura le cajun en lui léchant l'intérieur de l'oreille. Prouve-moi que tu es un vrai mec en prenant maqueue, _Pretty boy_, en la gardant bien au chaud dans ce mignon petit cul que tu as, et qui ne demande qu'à être défoncé comme il faut !

A nouveau, Castiel gémit, complètement excité. Benny se redressa et le fit rouler sur le ventre, pour asseoir sa dominance : il se pressa davantage contre Cas, dénudant sa verge dure et les fesses chaudes afin de les mettre rapidement en contact.

- Je vais te la _mettre_, promit Benny en coulant sa queue contre la raie, sans chercher à le pénétrer pour l'instant.

Castiel perdit son sang froid, à fleur de peau, cria et jouit dans un violent sursaut qui prouva, s'il était besoin, l'étendue de son inexpérience.

Benny se mit à rire, un son agréable qui vibrait dans le dos de Cas, son souffle caressant sa gorge.

- Tu es très sexy, le complimenta-t-il en descendant le peignoir sur son épaule, afin de l'y embrasser.

Castiel cacha son visage brûlant dans le coussin, mortifié.

Benny l'enlaça étroitement.

Après quelques instants, Cas tourna la tête sur le côté pour mieux respirer, et Benny se décolla de lui.

- Hn ?, fit Castiel, un peu désappointé.

Il commençait tout juste à apprécier leur proximité que déjà, il y mettait fin.

Mais Benny n'en avait pas terminé. Il le fit rouler sur le flanc gauche, et, placé derrière lui, lui souleva la cuisse. Puis, plaçant son téléphone au niveau de l'entrejambe, il glissa son érection sous les bourses de Castiel.

Celui-ci frissonna en voyant l'énorme membre entre ses jambes, et grogna sans énergie :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prend une photo souvenir, déclara Benny en s'exécutant.

Il mordilla le cou de Cas et remonta le portable au niveau de leurs visages. Content de la prise de vue, il tapa un rapide sms sous les yeux aux paupières lourdes de Cas, relâchant sa cuisse. Le jeune homme referma les jambes, emprisonnant le sexe dur de Benny.

Ce dernier envoya son message, puis se lova confortablement dans le fond du canapé, tout contre le dos d'un Castiel épuisé par l'exercice et le trop plein d'émotions : d'une main, le cajun caressa le ventre sali du brun en savourant par de petits mouvements lents le frottement de sa queue entre ses cuisses serrées.

- Ne pense pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Ce n'était qu'un premier round, et je compte bien tenir mes promesses...

...

- Ya ton portable qui sonne !, s'exclama Jess, une des cheerleaders de l'équipe de Dean.

Peu gênée, elle s'empara du téléphone posé sur le banc pour lire le sms à haute voix :

- Ça dit « Si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va le faire sans toi. ». Faire quoi ?

- Laisse ça !, s'énerva Dean en lui arrachant des mains.

Il se détourna en rougissant, ouvrant l'image jointe. Automatiquement, il sentit une érection se former dans son short en regardant la photographie obscène de l'entrejambe de Castiel, son sexe au repos, son ventre brillant de sperme, et la verge triomphante de Benny, fièrement dressée, prête à lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

...

Après avoir jouit aussi violemment, Castiel s'était endormi dans les bras de Benny.

Le sommeil de Cas était à la fois lourd et poreux. Son excitation était réelle, mais il imaginait une toute autre situation, et n'avait pas conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un fantasme...

Dans son rêve, Castiel était assis à califourchon sur Benny et caressait avec curiosité son corps, tout à la découverte de cet autre.

Son torse n'avait rien d'androgyne, il était clairement un homme, musclé, avec des poils. Au lieu de le dégoûter, cela l'émoustillait, parce que le cajun bandait pour lui, contre ses fesses, gros et brûlant, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa virilité. Dans ses yeux bleu glacier brillait un désir sauvage, celui de le ravager, de violer son intimité de toute les façons possibles, de le faire sien. Un feu dévastateur courrait dans ses veines, une passion à assouvir...

Il embrassa ses lèvres et joua avec son désir en se frottant contre lui, tentateur.

- _Horny_...siffla le cajun, appréciateur.

Quelque chose s'introduisit entre les fesses de Castiel et le pénétra sans prévenir. Il sursauta, parce que ça glissait facilement, que ça pouvait même être agréable et qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Après tout, c'était bien plus simple de se laisser bercer ainsi...

Une angoisse irrationnelle le prit de perdre sa masculinité, transperçant le nuage de coton dans lequel il flottait. C'était idiot, mais il se rebella contre cette idée en se resserrant sur le doigt en lui :

- Non !

- Si, gronda Benny. Tu vas la prendre dans le cul, que tu le veuilles ou non.

C'était autoritaire, et Castiel frémit. Alors Benny adoucit le ton de sa voix :

- C'est toi qui l'a réclamé, _Pretty boy_...

Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier, et Cas se laissa faire, la culpabilité refluant – pourquoi Dean n'est pas là ? Et s'il se mettait en colère ? - et le conflit de soumission disparaissant sous le plaisir lascif d'être occupé par des soins délicats. Il se cambra contre Benny en gémissant, sans se soucier de l'image qu'il donnait, et son amant sourit en frottant son nez contre son cou.

- J'adore quand tu t'abandonnes comme ça à moi. C'est tellement plus facile pour Dean de t'avoir, alors que moi, je dois toujours te pousser un peu...

...

Cas gémit dans son sommeil, à la limite de se réveiller. Benny ralentit ses caresses sur leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais activa l'ondulation de ses doigts humides entre ses fesses étonnamment accueillantes. Il serra les dents lorsque les cuisses du brun se contractèrent sur sa queue, provocant un spasme dans son bas-ventre.

Ce petit nerd était tellement érotique, une fois déshabillé.

Pour le récompenser, il lui chuchota de nouvelles insanités (« Je vais te besogner à toute allure. ») dans l'oreille, qu'il mordilla gentiment.

Soudain son téléphone vibra : il s'en empara.

« Puis-je entrer ? », demandait le sms. Et ça avait quelque chose de presque délicat, de demander ainsi la permission, comme s'il ne voulait pas les interrompre dans un moment d'intimité.

Mais ils en avaient pourtant discuté, et jamais Benny ne voudrait laisser Dean à l'écart. Il répondit « Dépêche-toi ».

Alors il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pour le chapitre 6, rendez-vous chez Marryblack sur sa partie intitulée "Look at me" ou sur AO3**

Et nous nous retrouvons prochainement pour le chapitre 7 en cours d'écriture, qui parlera du canapé-lit de Cas. Ou pas XD


End file.
